1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a locking pet door system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a locking pet door system which automatically locks allowing only the pet, not raccoons and other unwanted pests, to enter and exit the residence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It would be desirable to grant access for a pet cat or dog to enter and exit a home through a swinging pet door, while denying access to strays and wild animals. While there are many pet doors on the market, most allow access not only to household pets but also to uninvited mischief-makers, such as raccoons.